Lord Nexus
Child hood Born on Mandalore, with the real name, Malakaii Korr, he is one of the children of Jaden Korr a jedi knight from coruscant and Mirta Lorn a kiffar who was half mandalorian. When Boba Fett was chosen as mandalore Jaden thought it best to leave the planet to prevent conflict from there grudge. They then moved to Kiffu and within 2 years they fled as wrongly accused murderers of Malakaiis mother, the guardians hunted Jaden and Malakaii, they fled to mandalore where Jaden and Boba became friends and started life again. Malakaii was trained in combat, and was force sensative, when his father detected it he trained him. Trials of a warrior In the Yuuzhan Vong was Jaden left in search of his friend and left his new wife and children, the vong invaded, all of the children fled except Malakaii who tried to defend his mother, the vong killd her before his very eyes which drove him to the dark side, slaying the vong with a thermal detonator, fett interviened and adopted malakaii under the assumtion that his parents and siblings were dead. When he came to age Malakaii entered the vong galaxy and hunted them, returning to the known galaxy he joined the sith. Sith life Malakaii joined the sith acadamy on Korriban, and quickly became noticed for his independence, inginuity, and intelligence, the Lord Soulless payed particularly close attention to the boy as he passed through physical tests with utter ease, and mental ones with glee, the boy had a love for learning. When he finally passed the last of his trials, Lord Soulless, who had become the emperor of Korriban took him as an apprentice, teaching him the arts of unorthodox combat, Nexus also spent many hours in the archives studying dark arts, many lords compared him to Bane, but Nexus had his own path and goal, completely different from that of Bane. He decided to travel the galaxy, as a mercenary for hire, and this was one of his best decisions in life. He helped many people and made good friends with the right people. One lucky day he was notified of chaos on bespin with undead insane denzins, Nexus went there to assist the efforts to recapture the city, but due to lack of intel he wasnt prepared for what came. The defenders were a mixed group of Jedi, sith and mandalorians, all at each others throats, only cooperating to survive. Nexus knew the planet was of the sith and was insulted by this idea, so he and a mandalorianl, later revealed as a sith lord betrayed the camp, destroying the bases defenses, the infected attacked, and that night was the bloodiest night nexus lived through, the jedi called in re enforcements, and Nexus did the same, soon it was a battle between the jedi and sith rather than the infected, but before the sith were over run the Planets rulers, the warriors of the Iron fist interviened, scaring off the jedi, and eradicating the infected. They heard of Nexus bravery and combat skills and took him aboard as one of the family. Nexus opened a base on tatooine, and was told to find the defense plans in order to conquer the planet, he agreed but wanted a chunk of the cake, asking to rule the planet, which he was denied, taking this offensively Nexus threatened the high king and was expelled from the Faction and hunted by them. Being forced into hidding he left Korriban and his master, fleeing to Tatooine, his home grounds. In Exile In tatooine Nexus took shelter in his old base, he had a link to the archives of korriban that had not been severed so he continued to learn, without the pressure of the sith society. He met a few , the sand people were one of the first, he defeated a village chief in unarmed combat and became their new chief. He also met humans including the planets leader, and his daughter, who Nexus had taken a liking to, her name was Syvilis Amara. All was going well until an old friend of Amara's came by when Nexus was drunk, he had a tantrum, thinking the man would steal armara from him, he got into a fight with him, and ultimatlely became hated by all, including Amara. Being young, bold and stupid, Nexus devises a plan to capture Amara and force her to love him, it back fires, he kidnapped the bar tender, and in a duel with the dark lord of Korriban, Amaras father Jud'dayas, he lost his arm, from shoulder down. His men tried to repair it by giving him a large cybernetic. A scar to any proud warrior, Nexus was devistated, and plunged into depression and his studies. After an assassin failed to kill him, Nexus fled to the far reaches of space, heading to Lehon, where he befriended the leader, and became his enforcer, for a while this kept Nexus happy until a civil uprising of the Chiss caused the planets politics to go awry. Nexus left the planet and went searching for work again, this time he went with his fellow mandalorians, who were allies with the Warriors of the Iron fist, they convined the IF to take thebounty off of his head and live a safer life again. The years of Chaos With the mandalorian empire Nexus joined the crimson elite guards, and became the best of them quickly. The guard seperated and created there own empire, which nexus helped forge when the emperor resigned, he chose nexus as his successor. Nexus took nicely to the role, creating a company, halocroft industries which was funded by old allies, to arm his men and ally armies. With the army reformed Nexus began siezing planets, and became a formidabble force. Unable to turn from his roots, Nexus alligned with the mandalorian empire and assisted the loyalists in the times of civil war. In attempt to extend the empire Nexus merged with the United sith federation, which now held Lehon, and together forged the new infinite empire, which claimed over 10 planets, and a stockpile of priceless resources, but soon politics bored nexus and he sought the warriors path. He returned to Korriban and completed his sith Lord trials. (Not complete) Traits He excelled due to his natural strength in the force and inherited jadens technology skill.